


Crash and Burn

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: The Spaces Between (Heroes Collection) [3]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Claire considers the topic, Consensual Adult Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Two of a Kind - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: When there’s no one left alive who knows of your genetic connection with one another, is a relationship still taboo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> If a consensual sexual relationship between adult siblings bothers you, you know where the exit button is.

* * *

_If you need to crash and burn  
You’re not alone_

\- Savage Garden, "Crash and Burn"

* * *

  
  
When there’s no one left alive who knows of your genetic connection with one another, is a relationship still taboo?  
  
This is the question that has been rotating continually through Claire’s mind and it stutters to a halt when Peter swoops down and takes her mouth like he owns it. (He’s bold these days. So bold. Not the Peter she first met. But he’s still _hers_ nonetheless.)  
  
She examines the broke-down question, decides she doesn’t care and purges it from her mind as she wraps her arms, then her legs around Peter. Lets him lift her, push her against the front door of his apartment, rip the flimsy excuse for panties from beneath her skirt, and slide inside her like he’s meant to be there.  
  
His hands are a vice on her hips—gripping her like he’s afraid she’ll disappear—his hair feathery-velvet against her jaw, and on her throat, his lips, tongue, and teeth burn like a brand.


End file.
